This invention relates generally to a concrete finishing tools which incorporates means for providing for not only its adjustment longitudinally along the length of the tool, but more specifically, to furnish means for adjusting the angular relationship of the tool handle, with respect to its finishing component, regardless that the worker may be located some distance away from the tool as at the location of its handle end.
Concrete finishing tools have been available for decades, and are provided for furnishing convenient means for aiding the worker in providing a smooth texture to the surface of the freshly poured concrete, and before it sets. Such tools generally comprise what is identified as a concrete finisher, which includes a large trowel-like member, that incorporates a handle upon its surface and which can be conveniently grasped by the worker, to facilitate his/her manipulation of the tool, or hand float, during its usage and application. Such is shown in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,583. In addition, other forms of concrete finishing tools are in the category of a groover, trowel, and more specifically, a bull float. These type of components are also shown in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,581, as disclosed. As can be seen in my prior patent, and particularly the bull float embodiment, it included a handle attachment, which incorporated the connection of the handle through a connecting sleeve, for securement to the bosslike bracket member that connected with the bull float itself, as can be noted. But as also shown in that embodiment, it can be seen that a wing nut attachment cooperated with serrations or ribs provided upon the bracket, of the bosslike member, such that when the fastener was tightened, and the serrations interlock together, the handle was fixed angularly with respect to the bull float, at that angular position to which it was previously adjusted. The problem, as can be readily understood, is that when the finisher may have the bull float extended some distance, perhaps as much as ten to fifteen feet, out onto the concrete surface being finished, and in attempting to work the tool, the handle may extend upwardly at such an angle that it is totally inconvenient to the grasp of the worker, during its usage. Thus, in order to readjust the handle downwardly, the worker would have to pull the entire bull float back from the concrete surface, loosen the fastener and its wing nut, readjust the handle, and then shift it back out onto the concrete surface, in order to complete the project. Thus, not only is this inconvenient to the worker, consumes valuable time in his undertaking such manipulations in the setting of the tool, but likewise, the shifting of the bull float over the surface does have a tendency to cause imperfections to the surface, requiring its refinishing.
On the other hand, the current invention, as will be subsequently analyzed, can provide for a resetting and readjustment of its handle, with respect to the finishing tool, at the sight of its location, without necessitating the removal of the tool from the surface, as was required with previous tools, including the applicant's own prior design as shown in his said U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,581.